Truly Evil
by NightScre
Summary: This is the story of the firstborn son of both Tartarus and NYX born minutes after they were. he is much older than a lot of his own aunts and uncles. he is the Primordial embodiment of all things evil, destruction, and shadows. his true title is Perseus firstborn son of Tartarus and Gaea. Essence, of Evil and Destruction, a Primordial embodiment of darkness. Bring Re-Written


_**yo, its C.O.D and today I have always wanted to a story like this so now I will do it enjoy.**_

 _ **Tartarus P.O.V**_

 ** _"BOOM"_** I hear. at the very moment of my birth, already all knowing, and everything. I sense, I am the primordial god of the pit. the pit, in fact, being a heinous place for evil to be tortured and captured. it is one of the only things that exist besides darkness, speaking of which to look beside me.

I see a supernova. a bang, a pop. when suddenly the first women and goddess is born she turns and looks at me confusedly.

"hello, young one. welcome to nothingness" I said before glaring heinously as she starts laughing. I then stop glaring. and start to smile. before long I was joining her. she stops turns and replies in an intellectual voice that you normally wouldn't find in a newborn.

"what were you laughing at" her voice was stunning just like her, her voice was smooth and silky, but also light and melodious. it warmed my ears. it only felt like a few seconds to me. but apparently, it was a lot longer than that because she turned around to blast with a black ball of power.

I do not think she meant to because seconds later she was covering her hands with her face and coming to check on me. "I am very sorry. But you should not be staring" she says coldly I float up and catch her in my grasp and lightly, grasp a kiss on her soft supple little lips. she kisses back which makes me over excited.

the kiss was soft at first but then turned more passionate and rough in minutes we were shedding clothes like mad fires. two somethings later, there was a fully formed beautiful, handsome firstborn of Tartarus and Nyx. Oldest and only grandchild of chaos.

he was wearing weird pitch black jeans. and has a pitch black sclera. the white around your pupil. and blood red Pupils. with no ring around it. while wearing a dragonskin black jacket with actual scales. his whole body was evil. when I looked in his eyes

I saw things even I shivered at. "Mother... Father". he said in a raspy voice. before walking forward, glaring all the way. when he got in close enough. I and Nyx winced in synchronization. he continued walking forward until we were neck and neck.

I tried to keep my composure but that was lost very fast. "Father I am the Primordial Embodiment of Shadows and All things Evil and Destruction. including monsters. he walked closer to me. and gave me a hug I shivered at contact and was about to push away when he disappeared.

I turned to Nyx. "he is... Powerful" she nods. "and very scary" we continue conversing until we hear a whoosh and a bang and a mountainous green huge orb soared in the distance we start to go to the new planet without any oxygen when we the process of Birth for a primordial embodiment begins again. like a bang.

a force spreads across the top of our sister. like a blue force field. when we finally reach the element of our sister and brother. it much more barren and void of life than I thought it would be. breathing in our first breath of fresh air. I feel a strange mark of resentment being to rise up in my chest. pushing it down as much as I could. I walk forward just out of sight.

"BROTHER, SISTER. I AM TARTARUS. EMBODIMENT OF THE PIT. AND THIS IS NYX EMBODIMENT OF NIGHT!" I felt my son teleport to my side in an instant. "I felt my younger aunt be born. where is she?" he asks. "not even we know. he turns to the side to see his mother slowly backing away from him. "mother what ar-" he is interrupted by a heartwrenching yell. "Do not call me that Boy. I am not your mother. and you... Are no son of mine" she says it coldly as if breaking her son's heart was a daily thing for her.

I turn expecting to see my son in tears. But I only see anger crossing his face. But deep down you could see Betrayal and Resentment growing. he leaves as if not to show weakness. walking away slowly the shadows seem to wine. in mourning for their master.

until finally lashing out and wrapping around poor Perseus before whisking him away to places unknown to me. that is the day the evil, cold nature of Lord of the pit took over. reflecting his emotions the Pit became a desolate Ruthless place Unfit for a living being.

but his evil personality and power never matched to Perseus whose power only grew as humans and god along with titans were born. all the evil they harbored was almost too much for pursues. one day a burst of power shook the world with humans living as titan slaves living on its surface.

signaling a deity had just reached a power unknown. a power even higher than chaos himself. the power was so great that it put the deity in a great slumber. causing all of his power to dispel all the anger, evil and hate caused the normal peaceful titans.

to turn evil and eat their children in fear of his reign which caused their children to resent the titans and the "gods" as they are called. rebelled against their titanic parents ruling over the universe. Poor young Perseus watched all this. and grew angered. white regaining his power slowly bit by bit.

he grew angered by how the gods ruled. he grew frightened at what his could mean for his favorite little green planet but he then used that anger to wake and slowly he began watching the gods. waiting for them to weaken to wipe them out. he sat there. watching waiting **PLANNING!**

 ** _Hey, guys, it is me. hope you enjoyed. and please please REVIEW bc it means a lot to me._**


End file.
